Comment guerir des coeurs blessés
by Hinanoyuki
Summary: Lucy perd ses pouvoirs de constellationniste suite au projet éclipse et se fait rejeter par son équipe. Gajeel se fait rejeter par Levy suite a son aveux pour ses sentiments qui sont non partagés. Gajeel va aider Lucy à développer de nouveau pouvoir et qui sait peut être trouverons t-il l'amour...
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas je ne fais que les emprunter pour cette histoire...

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La nuit est toujours suivie par un levé de soleil**

**P.O.V Lucy**

Cela fait trois semaines et deux jours que les grands jeux magiques sont fini, que les dragons ont été vaincu par les Dragon Slayer. Trois semaines et deux jours que la porte de l'éclipse à été détruite et que mes esprits des 12 voies d'or m'ont été enlevées. Je peux plus les appeler, les clefs se sont évaporées mais eux sont repartis dans le monde des esprits. Trois semaines que je ne peux plus utiliser mes autres clefs car j'ai utilisé ma magie de constellationniste pour que les esprits des 12 voies d'or pour les faire aller dans le monde des esprits pour éviter qu'ils ne soient « détruits » avec la porte. Cela fait à peut près 2 semaines que ma magie de constellationniste s'évapore de mon corps. Et à peut près autant de temps que Natsu, Grey et Erza m'ont dit qu'ils ne voulaient plus de moi dans l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail, la bonne blague. Cela fait une semaine que je suis seule sur une table maintenant, avec pour seul amie Mirajane, Happy, Wendy, Carla, le maitre, Lisanna, Elfman, Luxus et son équipe ainsi que Gajeel et Lily ainsi que mes pensées, me tiennent compagnie de temps en temps, sauf pour se qui est de mes pensées qui sont tout le temps là, les traites. Et cela fais trois jours que je songe à partir ou rester. Je suis assise seule, pour changer, avec mon verre de jus de fruits à la pomme- cassis, nouveau mélange de Mirajane, devant moi. Je suis en train de passer mon doigt sur le bord de mon verre quant je vois la chaise devant moi être tiré et quelqu'un s'assoir dessus. Je lève la tête pour voir qui c'est quant je remarque que c'est Gajeel et Lily, avec son de kiwi, qui se pose sur ma gauche, assis à même la table. Je retourne à mon passe temps et demande à Gajeel :

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe tu n'es pas avec Levy ?

-Non crevette ne veut pas me voir, me dit-il

Je relève d'un coup m'a tête, tellement vite que mes cervicales craquent. Aie.

-Comment sa ? Qu'est – ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demandais-je

Au dernière nouvelle, elle était amoureuse de lui à ce que je sache. Je le vois pencher sa tête et regarder le plafond.

-Je lui ai déclaré mes sentiments pour elle mais crevette m'a dit qu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle aimait Natsu, une fois qu'il lui a avoué ses sentiments pour elle. Depuis, elle reste avec eux et a prit ta place dans leurs équipe Bunny Girl, me répond-il. »

Oh ! Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi ils ne sont pas à la guilde.

Je retourne à mon passe temps, délaissé au moment où je l'ai regardé alors que lui as fermé ses yeux.

Nous restons silencieux un bon moment.

« -Je suis désolée pour toi Gajeel, ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui dire

-Tu sais, tu n'as pas à être désolée pour moi, j'ai trop attendu et j'ai laissé filer ma chance, m'apprends-t-il

Je le vois se redresser légèrement et m'observer.

-Dit moi Bunny Girl tu n'as presque plus rien de ta magie de constellationniste

Je grimasse légèrement. Alors il s'en ai rendu compte. Au moins un qui fait attention.

-Oui lui soufflais-je, assez bas pour que son ouïe sur développé l'entende.

-Te souviens-tu de se que le vieux a dit par rapport à ton problème ? »

J'arrêtais de faire mumuse avec mon verre et replonge dans mes souvenirs.

_**Flash-back**_

_C'était il y a peut près deux semaines, avant que Natsu et compagnie viennent me voir pour me sortir de l'équipe. Le maitre voulait faire une annonce donc il regroupa toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle._

_« Mes chers enfants cela fait pratiquement une semaines que nous avons gagné les grands jeux magique et je remercie tout les participants pour leurs brillants combats. »_

_Un hourra général se fait entendre._

_« Nous avons récupéré notre ancien bâtiment avec l'argent gagné, nous pourrons y retourner quant les travaux seront finit. Les clients, ainsi que les missions nous re parviennent. Certain commanditaires demande même leurs mages donc mes enfants profitez en bien et ne faite pas trop de dégâts. »_

_Tout le monde poussa un cri de joie, sauf moi. Le maitre attendit de nouveau le silence et se tourna vers moi._

_« Lucy il faudra que nous parlions tout les deux mais quant il y aura moins de monde. »_

_J'acquiesçais pour lui faire comprendre que oui._

_En fin de journée, le maitre vint me voir. Il restait a l'intérieur Jett, Droy, Levy, Mira, Natsu, Happy, Grey, Erza, Lily et Gajeel._

_Le maitre se mit sur le bar à côté de moi, il était accompagné du fantôme du premier maitre._

_« -Mon enfant je sens que ta magie diminue de jours en jours. Tu sais que normalement quant on perd notre magie, nous devenons des êtres ordinaires. Nous ne sommes plus des mages car nous avons perdu notre magie et ne pouvons plus l'exploiter, m'explique-t-il._

_-Oui je le sais maitre_

_-Et bien toi c'est un peu différent, tu perds ta magie mais tu as toujours une réserve de magie inexploitée, m'explique Mavis._

_Je les regardais complètement perdu._

_-Comment cela maitre._

_-Et bien je suis incapable de te répondre, toujours et-il que tu peux rester parmi nous car tu fais partie de la famille mais pour se qui est de ta magie il faudra que tu découvres par toi-même… »_

_Sur ces paroles il partit me laissant toute seul en pleine réflexion._

_**Fin du flash back**_

Je retournais au présent quant Gajeel me passa la main devant les yeux. Je le regardais et voyais que lui et Lily me fixais avec calme, attendant ma réponse.

« -Oui je me rappel se que le maitre m'a dit… Pourquoi cette question ?

-Et bien Gajeel et moi avons pensés que nous pourrions t'aider, si tu le souhaites bien sur, me répondit Lily

-Mais nous t'aiderons pas si tu le veux pas mais sa serais bête de ne pas en profiter. Qu'est que t'en pense Bunny Girl ? Rajoute Gajeel »

Je réfléchis quelque minute. C'est vrai que ce serais vraiment bête et en plus sa me serrai bénéfique en plus je ne serai pas me débrouiller seul. Ils seront la pour m'aider et je ne serais pas sans défenses avec eux. En plus ils risqueraient d'être tout les deux oubliés dans un coin de la guilde et je m'en voudrais de le faire subir ça. Je fini mon verre d'une traite bien décidais et regarde Lily et Gajeel dans les yeux.

« -Bien, quand on commence ?

-Gi hi, Bunny Girl est motivée on dirait, rit Gajeel.

-Eh bien nous devons trouver un endroit sans passage et sans personne aux alentours mais sa doit pas être difficile à trouver, dit Lily »

Je les voyais sourire et leur sourire était tellement contagieux que je me mis à sourire en retour. Nous avions décidé de nous retrouver demain matin, tôt à la place central de Magnolia et de ne prévenir que le maitre qui accepta. Nous rentrâmes chaqu'un chez nous car le soir était déjà tombé et qu'il nous fallait préparer nos affaires. Je préviens d'abord ma propriétaire qui me dit qu'elle mettrait mon loyer en attente pour la durée de mon entrainement. Je rentrais ensuite chez moi, prépara ma valise avec le plus d'affaires possible, me prépara à mangé et me prit une douche. Je me mis un tee-shirt blanc long et qui m'arrivait au dessus des genoux et un mini short en dessous et me couchais tôt car demain je me levais tôt.

Alors que j'attendais que le sommeil m'emporte je repensais à se que ma mère m'avait dit un jour : la nuit et toujours suivie par un levé de soleil, même si il est caché par des nuages.

Oui c'est vrai la nuit avait été ma période de vide et de déprime, il a juste suffit que Gajeel et Lily m'en sortent. Ils ont été mes soleils. C'est sur ces pensées que je m'endormis, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Et bien voilà mon tout premier chapitre. Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Bien me voici de retour pour le chapitre 2 les personnage ne sont toujours pas a moi... Je m'excuse d'avance si il y a des fautes

Réponse aux reviews:

Lyka Siuka: oui c'est vrai c'est encore un clicher mais j'en ai besoin pour la suite de ma fiction...

didie: oui c'est un couple assez rare mais que je trouve intéressant...

En espérant que la suite vous plaise, par contre c'est un peu violant à la fin de l'histoire... Sur ce bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Mais l'orage n'est jamais très loin.**

**Lucy P.O.V**

Je me réveillais doucement mais surement car je ne suis pas du matin… J'allais directement à la douche pour me réveiller. Je pris un petit déjeuner rapide mais quand même consistant. Je regardais l'heure et me dépêcha, si sa continuais j'allais être en retard… Je sortis de mon armoire les vêtements que j'avais préparé la veille, qui consistaient d'un jean avec un tee-shirt noir à manche trois quart et des botes noir, sans talons car on allait marcher je le sentais.

Je m'habillais en vitesse, pris ma valise préparait la veille (et heureusement) et sortis de mon appartement que je refermais. Je me dépêchais de rejoindre Gajeel et Lily au lieu de rendez vous (la place central de Magnolia). Arrivée sur place, je vis Gajeel et Lily qui m'attendaient, tout deux d'une manière très différente mais pourtant tellement similaire.

Ils ont tout les deux les bras croisés sur leurs torses mais Gajeel a l'air plus impatient que Lily. Pourquoi sa ne m'étonne même pas…

Quant Gajeel me voit il me rejoint a grandes enjambées.

« On attendait plus que toi Bunny Girl » et il se retourna en m'entrainant avec lui par le poigné à travers la ville. Il me lâcha quant on sortit de la ville et je remarquais à ce moment là que nous n'étions pas allés vers la gare mais vers la sortie qui mène vers la route.

« Bien nous irons à l'endroit où Lily et moi nous sommes entrainé avant les grands jeux magiques. C'est dans une sorte de carrière. Il n'y a pas loin une cascade et une forêt. Le temps peut être très changeant donc il faudra t-y faire… »

Et il repartit aussi sec. Je le suivais alors, ne sachant pas du tout ou nous allions. Après quatre jours de marche nous étions enfin arrivés. C'était un terrain vague avec une forêt qui l'entourait et des falaises assez irrégulières.

« -Dit moi Gajeel c'est à cause de toi ce paysage ?

-En partie oui, me répond-t-il

-La cascade est un peu plus dans la forêt, m'apprit Lily

-Bien, Bunny Girl…

-Lucy, le coupais-je, je m'appelle Lucy

-Oui je le sais mais pour le moment tu restes Bunny Girl, je te connais pas assez pour t'appeler par ton prénom. Donc pour ton entrainement on va procéder de la manière suivante. Pour commencer tu commenceras par de l'entrainement physique avec moi et Lily, on alternera pour que tu es différentes approches, ensuite on fera de la méditation pour développer ton réservoir magique et ton potentiel qui va avec par la même occasion et pour finir on restera sous la cascade pour que tu puisses développer tes sens. Des questions ?

-Eh oui pour manger ? Lui demandais-je

-On a la forêt juste à coté, on avisera sur le moment. Ce que je te propose c'est de commencer aujourd'hui mais d'y aller doucement quand même. Qu'est t'en pense ?

-Eh bien allons-y, lui répondis-je »

Et c'est comme cela que commença mon entrainement.

Gajeel et Lily allaient doucement dans un premier jour pour m'habituer mais très vite ils augmentèrent la difficulté. Quant le soir arrivait, ils me laissaient me reposer et je n'avais pas besoin que l'on me chante une berceuse tellement j'étais fatiguée.

À l'aube, ils me réveillaient et l'entrainement reprenait de plus belle et cette routine s'installa pendant plusieurs semaines.

Aujourd'hui en ce Lundi de fin d'automne Gajeel et moi étions en train de faire la partie de l'entrainement physique.

« -Dit moi Bunny Girl t'a sentis une différence ? Me demande Gajeel alors que l'on prenait une pause

-Et bien je suis moins vite essoufflée, je tiens plus longtemps en combat avec Lily et toi, sauf que avec toi c'est quand même plus compliqué…

-Gi hi, tu sais j'ai été entrainé par un dragon donc je suis un peu plus avantagé que toi et pour Lily se monde réduit sa puissance…

-Parle-moi de ton dragon s'il te plait, lui demandais-je

-Eh bien il s'appelle Métalicana, il m'a apprit tout sur ma magie, à lire et compter. Il n'était pas très bavard et plutôt renfermé sur lui-même et assez solitaire. Il est partit du jour au lendemain sans laisser de traces

-Tu lui en veux ?

-Un peu, bon on passe à la suite ? »

Il se releva et m'aida à son tour. Je ne cherchais pas à approfondir plus car j'avais bien sentie qu'il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Nous finissons l'entrainement.

Alors que nous étions à la cascade, il me laissa pour aller chercher de quoi manger pour se soir. Alors que j'étais en train de boire, j'entendis une branche se casser. Je me retournais pour demander à Gajeel se qu'il avait trouvé mais ce n'était pas Gajeel… mais un ours des montagnes qui était venue pécher du poisson dans la rivière. Je me demandais se qu'il faisait là, normalement ils hivernaient à cette période de l'année.

Un souffle de vent lui apporta mon odeur et il se mit sur ces gardes avançant vers moi. Il était à quelques mètres devant moi et j'hésitais entre rester ou partir en courant. Je me décidais pour partir mais dans le calme. Je me relevais et commençais à partir calmement mais sans le vouloir je marchais sur une branche. Je m'arrêtais, tétanisée alors que je l'entendais grogner, pensant que j'allais l'attaquer il combla la distance restante qui nous séparés. Je me laissais tomber au sol, prise par la surpris et la panique. Je le vis se mettre debout et poussait un cri. Je le vis lever sa patte gauche pour m'attaquait et l'abattre au niveau de mon visage. Je sentais ses griffes parcourir toute la partie droite de mon visage, j'avais eu le réflexe de fermer les yeux quant il avait abattu sa patte sur moi mais je pouvais clairement sentir le sang couler des sillons laissé par ses griffes. Alors qu'il allait de nouveau m'attaquer, j'entendis au loin quelqu'un crier mon prénom et je me sentais peu à peu sombrer dans le noir, du à la perte de mon sang.

Quant je me réveillais et que j'ouvris mon œil gauche, je pouvais voir que j'étais dans une petite maison en bois. Je me sentais fiévreuse.

J'entendis des bruits de pas et commençais à crier et délirer. Je m'agitais sur le lit dans lequel j'étais couchée jusqu'à que l'on m'injecte un produit dans les veines, qui me calma. Je pouvais entendre aussi une personne me parlait mais ne comprit pas ses paroles.

Je me sentais peu à peu retournais dans les brumes du sommeil quant une vois étrangement féminine me dire : « Ne t'inquiet pas tu ne vas pas mourir, tu ne me connais pas mais tu me rencontreras bientôt. Je ne te veux aucun mal, bien au contraire, veux t'aider… d'ici là repose toi et reprend un peu de force… »

C'est sur ces paroles que je me laisser emporter par le sommeil….

* * *

Note de l'auteur:

Voila voila, le chapitre 2 est sortie... Je m'excuse d'avoir défigurée Lucy mais c'est un besoin, comme pour le clicher de Lucy sortie de son équipe, pour la suite de ma fiction

Une reviews fait toujours plaisir


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ou bonsoir...**

**Les personnage ne sont pas a moi je ne fais que les emprunter pour cette modeste histoire**

**Désolée d'avance si il y a des fautes...**

**Réponse aux Reviews:**

**Balayah: Oui j'essaie de pas en faire beaucoup mais il y en a quand même... Après sa serai à ce demander ce que ferais des monstre zgork dans ma fic... Et je suis comptent d'attiser ta curiosité mais ce n'est pas un homme mais une femme**

**Didie: Je suis comptent que tu accroches toujours autant et sa me fait plaisir de voir que tu commentes ma fiction... Sa me prouve que tu l'aimes bien et sa fait toujours plaisir... En espérant que la suite te plaise toujours autant**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Je te l'avais bien dit que l'on se rencontrerait….**

**? P.O.V :**

Enfin … J'ai enfin pu rentrer en contact avec elle… Depuis le temps que j'essayai de lui parler et que toutes mes tentatives se sont soldées par des échecs…

Il ne me reste plus qu'a tout mettre en place pour qu'elle puisse venir…

**Lucy P.O.V :**

Je me réveillais et me demandais où je me trouvais… Je ne sentais plus la partie droite de mon visage. Je me redressais légèrement dans le lit et pu voir que au dehors la neige commençais à tomber. Quant je tournais la tête sur la droite, je pus voir Gajeel et Lily ronflaient joyeusement. Je les trouvais attendrissant comme ça.

Une vielle dame qui ressemblait un peu au peuple qui veillait sur le Nirvana se rapprocha de moi quant elle vit que j'étais réveillée. Elle m'emmena dans sa salle de bain et commença à m'ausculter rapidement.

Elle m'apprit que cela faisait trois jours que je dormais et que c'était Gajeel et Lily qui m'avaient amenés à elle pour me soigner après l'attaque de l'ours…

Elle me passa des vêtements, comme ce de Wendy, et ressortait pour me laisser un peu d'intimité…

Je me lavais et me changeais tout en évitant d'empirer l'état de mes blessures.

Une fois chose faite, je le rappelais et elle rentra et me fit m'assoir sur une chaise qu'elle m'avait aparté. Elle m'assit d'office sur la chaise qui était en face du miroir et commença à enlever les bandages mis par ses soins sur mon œil droit.

Et ce que je vis me fit pousser un cri typiquement féminin… Qui alerta Gajeel qui défonça la porte et regarda s'il y avait un quelconque danger…

Ne voyant rien il me regarda et la une expression de choc s'inscrivait sur son visage et une grimace non identifiable se mis sur ses lèvres…

Le reflet que me renvoyais le miroir était une Lucy un peu plus pâle que d'ordinaire, avec une expression de choc collé au visage…

Je pouvais clairement voir sur la partie droite de mon visage les cinq traces de griffes d'une couleur plus foncés que mon grain de peau habituel. Elles me barraient le visage sur toute la partie droite de mon visage, dans un mouvement verticale et elles s'épaississaient au fur et à mesure vers le bas de mon visage. Mais ce qu'il était surprenant c'était la couleur de mon œil droit… Il était toujours de couleur chocolat mais il était plus clair que l'autre.

Je fermais mon œil gauche et laissais mon œil droit d'ouvert mais je ne voyais absolument rien…

La vielle femme me dit que je retrouverais peut être la vue un jour mais ne pouvais pas me dire quand, ni si ça allait se produire…

Après diverse examen, elle nous laissa repartir de chez elle en me passant quelques médicaments.

**Quatre jours plus tard**

Cela faisait une semaine que mon attaque avait eue lieu. Gajeel et Lily avaient repris mon entrainement en main depuis pas longtemps mais ils avaient baissés la difficulté.

J'avais toujours pas retrouvais l'usage de mon œil droit donc mon champ de vision était assez restreint.

Je me repassais sans arrêt les mots que j'avais entendu avant de m'endormir et je me demandais qui ça pouvais être…

Les garçons avaient décidé de me surveiller à tour de rôle et que je reste seul le moins souvent possible, sauf quant j'allais me laver à la cascade là ils s'éloignaient mais ils restaient à proximité quand même… Je ne leur en voulais pas ils s'inquiétaient…

Avec Gaajeel on s'entrainait, nous en étions à la partie méditation et j'avoue que être entourée de neige m'apaisais l'esprit… J'avais toujours aimée les jours de neige mais je ne supportais pas bien le froid et pourtant maintenant je ne sentais rien…

Alors que nous allions arrêter la méditation, une sorte de portail s'ouvrit sous mes pieds et je me sentais entrainée dans le portail… Comme un peu l'anima qui nous avait entrainés dans le monde d'Edolas…

Alors que la moitié de mon corps était déjà bien enfonçais Gajeel m'attrapa la main pour essayé de me tirer de là. La pression fut alors plus forte et je l'entrainais avec moi.

Nous atterrîmes dans un paysage magnifique. Tout à l'horizon était blanc. Nous étions dans une sorte de prairie toute enneigé avec des sapins recouverts de neige et dans le fond des montagnes toute blanche.

« -On a atterrie où là au juste ? dit Gajeel.

-Je ne sais pas en tout cas on n'est pas dépayser avec toute cette neige mais c'est magnifique.

-Ouais ta pas tord pour la neige mais sa ne te gène pas avec ta vue réduite

-C'est vrai que c'est assez gênant, j'ai du mal à me repérer donc un peu d'aide ce n'est pas de refus… »

Et nous commençons à avancer dans le but de chercher la sortie de cette endroit car Lily était de l'autre côté et devait s'inquiétait de notre absence.

Alors que nous étions encore dans cette prairie qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de fond quant un grand tremblement, comme sur l'île Tenro se fit sentir. Gajeel se plaça devant moi pour me protéger de tout éventuel danger…. Comme Gajeel était plus grand que moi et qu'il m'avait collé à son dos je ne vis rien de se que sa pouvais être…

Une voix, la même que celle que j'avais entendu avant de m'endormir ce mit à parler.

« Ne craigne rien je ne vous veux aucun mal… »

Je me décalais légèrement de derrière Gajeel pour pouvoir voir. Un énorme sentiment de bien être m'envahit quant je vis se qui était devant nous.

« Bonjour Lucy… Je t'avais bien dis que l'on se rencontrerait…. »

* * *

Voila, Voila encore un chapitre merci pour vos reviews... En espérant que la fic vous plaise toujours autant

Une Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour/Bonsoir la compagnie voilà le chapitre 4 qui est tant attendu pour certain... Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas...**

**Réponse aux Reviews:**

**Maguerite Roxton Jones: Merci sa me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes. Et cette mystérieuse personne on sait qui c'est dans ce chapitre... Donc voilà la suite ^^**

**Didie: Salut... J'ai volontairement arrêtée à ce moment là donc j'ai fais exprès de vous frustrer et je m'en excuse... Après sa me fais plaisir que tu commentes tout mes chapitres... Quoi réver de mieux ^^... Et donc voilà la suite en espérant que sa te plaise toujours autant**

**Une Fan Inconnue: Oua c'est la première fois que dans un com on me dit qu'on m'aime... Sa fait peur -_-' Mais sa fait plaisir quand même un peu... Après suis contente que tu adores... Et comme toi je trouve ce couple intéressant c'est pour sa que j'écris dessus...**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Que l'apprentissage commence**

**Lucy P.O.V**

« Bonjour Lucy… Je t'avais bien dis que l'on se rencontrerait… »

J'étais surprise mais en même temps je sentais qu'elle ne me voulait aucun mal.

« -Dite vous êtes gentille ou méchante ? Demanda Gajeel

-Je ne vous veux aucun mal, vous savez…. Gajeel arrête de t'inquiéter je suis gentille… Expliqua notre mystérieuse personne

-Comment vous savez qui je suis ?

-Je connais beaucoup de chose… »

Devant nous se trouvais une dragonne toute blanche qui étrangement avait une cicatrise à peut près similaire à la mienne sur l'œil droit, tout comme moi, sauf que ses yeux était d'un bleu électrique.

« -Excusez moi mais qui êtes vous ? Lui demandais-je

-Oh oui excusez moi je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Ryû Yukiyama, dragonne qui a pour élément la neige mais appelez moi Ryû…

-C'est vous qui nous avez fait venir ici ? Demanda Gajeel

-Oui, sauf que toi tu n'étais pas prévue pour le voyage mais bon on fera avec…

-C'est quoi votre problème ? Demanda froidement Gajeel

-Moi mais je n'ai aucun problème… Ah si peu être un envers Métalicana à qui je dois cette merveilleuse cicatrise à l'œil mis à part sa j'ai pas de problème…

-Et alors ? C'est pas mon problème vous voyez ça avec lui… Je suis pas responsable de ses actes à ce que je sache…

-Alors ça c'est la meilleure… Exactement le même caractère, pas un pour rattraper l'autre… Eh bien sa promet…

-Dite pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ? Demandais-je

-Ah oui, excuse-moi Lucy… Dit moi est-ce que sa te dirais d'apprendre la magie de Dragon Slayer des neiges ?

-Quoi ?! M'écriais-je, choquée

-Eh bien normalement j'aurais du te l'apprendre en même temps que les autres Dragon Slayer que tu connais mais quelque chose me bloquais…. Je pense que c'est ta mère en t'apprenant la magie de constellationniste qui m'a empêchée de venir à toi… Enfin se n'est qu'une supposition…

-Eh mais sa veut dire que tu sais peu être où est Métalicana et les autres, s'exclama soudain Gajeel

-Pffeu comme si j'avais quelque à en faire de Métalicana…

-Et je vous permets d'insulter….

-Et toi tu te crois où la ? Ta vu comment tu me parles ?

-Sa suffit vous deux ! Vous n'êtes pas là pour vous bouffer le nez …. Hurlais-je

-C'est elle qui a commençais, marmonna Gajeel

-Oui ta raison Lucy… Excuse moi je me suis emportée… Alors pour ma proposition tu as une idée ou non ? Demanda Ryû

-Oui je me suis décidée… J'accepte de l'apprendre de toute façon c'est sa ou je ne suis plus mage de Fairy Tail donc autant tenter le tout pour le tout…

-Bien… »

Je me demandais si l'apprentissage aller être dure ou bien facile… Je me tournais dans le but de demander à Gajeel mais vit qu'il regardait vers le ciel. Je repensais a comment nous étions arrivés ici et je réalisais quelque chose…

« -Lily est encore la bas, il doit s'inquiéter de ne pas nous voir… M'exclamais-je

-Qui est Lily ? Demanda Ryû

-Mon exceed, il est resté la bas quant tu nous as fait venir, expliqua Gajeel

-Oh si c'est que sa qui vous dérange je vais le faire venir ici alors… »

Une douce lumière blanche émana de Ryû et le même portail dans lequel nous étions passés s'ouvrit et on put voir Lily atterrir à côté de nous. Il était comme quant on la rencontré sur Edolas…

« -Gajeel, Lucy sa va ? On est là ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Tu es ici chez moi et c'est moi qui t'es venir… Expliqua Ryû

-Un dragon qui parle ?!

-T'inquiet elle est gentille pas comme l'autre de l'île Tenro, explique Gajeel

-Je vois, répondit Lily

-Bien maintenant que tout le monde et la et que la situation a été expliquais, Lucy je voudrais savoir… Est-ce que tu connais la légende sur les Dragon Slayer ?

-Une légende, quelle légende ?

-Il existe légende qui raconte que les dragons auraient façonnés les Dragon Slayer avec de l'argile et leurs auraient implantés leurs magie, expliqua Gajeel

-Et c'est vrai ?

-Bien sur que non, au départ, nous avons décidés d'apprendre la magie à des humains pour qu'ils soient nos alliés durant une guerre qui date de plus de 400 ans mais tout cela a changé quant Arcnologia a commencer à tuer des dragons ami comme ennemi… Suite à ça il s'est transformé en dragon… Celui même qui vous a attaqué sur l'île d'ailleurs. Chez nous, il se fait appeler le Roi Dragon… Bien sur on est censé être tous éteint mais nous vivons dans des mondes inaccessibles aux humains… Enfin dans mon cas je vous ai fais venir de moi-même c'est pour ça que vous êtes là… Après pour les autres j'en sais rien… Je peux pas vous dire… Il faut voire avec eux… Enfin encore faut-il que vous les trouviez… Expliqua Ryû

-Ouais bas votre Roi Dragon il nous en a fait bavé sur l'île de Tenro… Il est pas très causant aussi… Dit Gajeel

-Normal il méprise les humains… Il va pas faire d'efforts pour eux… Enfin bref maintenant que tu connais toute l'histoire Lucy je te repose la question… Est-ce que tu veux toujours apprendre la magie de Dragon Slayer ?

-Oui

-Bien… Je veux bien t'apprendre la magie de Dragon Slayer des neiges si en contrepartie tu me jures de ne jamais devenir comme Arcnologia…

-Prends moi comme apprentie et ne t'inquiet pas, je ne deviendrais jamais comme lui et pui de toute façon, mes amis sont là pour remettre dans le droit chemin… N'est-ce pas Gajeel ?

-Tss, si tu fais référence à l'attaque de Phantom Lord je trouve que mes crimes n'ont pas été suffisamment effacé pour moi mais ne t'inquiet pas… Il est vrai que Fairy Tail ne laissera pas une de ses fées dérivées du droit chemin… Sois en certaine…

-Eh bien Lucy, tu as l'air d'être dans une guilde formidable apparemment pour que l'autre dise sa …

-L'autre comme tu dis si bien il a un prénom, hurla Gajeel

-Gajeel calme toi, dit Lily

-Que je me calme avec cette dragonne qui fait aucun effort dans les parages… Plutôt crever ouais….

-Pffeu mais c'est qu'il est susceptible en plus …. Dit Ryû

Je m'explosais de rire suite à ses échanges pour le moins enflammés entre eux… Une chose était sur, ils ne s'aimaient pas et ne pouvaient pas se supporter… Eh bien les entrainements risquaient d'être palpitant par la suite….

-Enfin Bref, revenons à nos dragons… Tu es prêtes Lucy ?

J'acquiesçais pour lui dire que oui.

-Bien, que l'apprentissage commence, dit Ryû »

* * *

Voilà Voilà le chapitre 4... Ce que j'ai le plus aimée écrire dans ce chapitre c'est les disputes entre Ryû et Gajeel... Après Ryû Yukiyama veut dire Dragon des neiges en japonnais (oui je me suis pas foulée pour le nom...)

Au prochain chapitre... Reviews ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour/Bonsoir**

**Voilà le chapitre 5 est arrivé... Les perso ne sont toujours pas à moi...Et désolée par avance si il y a des fautes**

**Suite à une remarque de ma soeur, j'ai réalisé une chose... Ryû me ressemble beaucoup et c'était pas voulue -_-'**

**Réponse aux Reviews**

**Marguerite Roxton Jones: Moi j'ai adoré les chamailleries entre Gajeel et Ryû et sa me fais plaisir qu'elles te plaisent...**

**Didie: Sa arrive à tout le monde de se tromper... Donc voilà la suite que tu as attendue avec j'espère impatience**

**ItaNaru love: Merci sa fait plaisir de savoir que tu adores... Et pour répondre à ta question pour les chapitres... Eh bien pas la moindre idée ^^'**

**Lyka Siuka: Eh bien des clichets on en mets tous au moins un voir plusieurs parfois... Après Dragon Slayer des neiges c'est que je voulais quelque chose qui change car j'avais lu une fic où Lucy était une Dragon Slayer des étoiles et donc je voulais pas prendre l'idée à l'auteur et je voulais quelque chose à laquel mes lectrices ou lecteurs ne sois pas trop habitués... Après j'ai adoré faire se comportement à Gajeel car je trouve qu'il lui va bien... Et au faite pourquoi panda-sama ?**

**Sofiahime: Zut, je crois que j'ai été l'une des seul à éborgnée Lucy... Ce que je peux être méchante alors**

**Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Un apprentissage dans les règles de l'art**

**Lucy P.O.V**

« -Bien que l'apprentissage commence

-Oui

-Bien… Pour pouvoir maitriser la magie de Dragon Slayer, il faut déjà que tu apprennes à bien connaitre tout ton corps et tes sens… Enfin surtout tes sens vu que ton corps tu dois le connaitre depuis le temps…Ton entrainement commence donc par le développement de tes sens… Cette partie là sera la plus simple… On va donc débuter par celle là… Au faite, vu que tu es la le bonus non prévue au voyage, sa te ferais pas de mal je pense de revoir les bases… Dit Rûy

-Tu sais se qu'il te dit le bonus !

-Eh ! C'est une fleur que je te laisse rester ici toi et ton exceed, donc sois gentil et mets toi un peu au travail et comme je te dis sa te ferais pas de mal… Ronchonna Rûy

-Ouais, ouais c'est bon je mis mets

-Quel manque d'enthousiasme…

-Aller Gajeel sa peut être marrant de faire ça ensemble, m'exclamais-je

-Très bien, je peux faire sa pour toi, marmonna-t-il

-De quoi ?

-J'ai dis que j'étais d'accord, on va pas rester sur ce sujet, on a autre chose à faire

-Bien… Maintenant que monsieur c'est décidé, on commence. Dit Rûy »

J'entendis Gajeel grommelais contre Ryû qui elle, s'installa devant nous, comme si de rien était. Je vis Gajeel s'assoir en tailleur dans la neige et je fis pareil, ne sachant pas trop se que je devais faire. Ryû nous demanda de fermé les yeux et de nous concentrés sur nos sens. Comme Gajeel était déjà au courant de la procédure à effectuer, Ryû me demanda de procéder tout d'abord par étape. Je décidais donc de commencer par l'ouïe. Je me concentrais donc sur mon ouïe et fis abstraction de mes autres sens. Plus les heures de la journée s'écoulaient, plus j'avais l'impression d'entendre de chose autour de moi. Je pouvais entendre la respiration de Ryû, celle de Lily et celle de Gajeel, leurs cœurs battre, tous avec une mélodie différente mais qui leur était propre, leurs sang coulait dans leurs veines, la neige qui tombait sur le sol ainsi que sur nous. Toutes ses petites choses qu'auparavant je n'entendais pas et qui paraisse pourtant si naturelle à entendre. Ce fut les seul sons que j'entendis de la journée.

Plus les jours passèrent, plus mon ouïe s'affinait et ce développait. Je continuais donc mon entrainement pour entendre plus de son auquel je n'étais pas habituée. Nous étions déjà à la fin de la semaine que j'arrivais à entendre tout se qu'il y avait autour de moi, jusque la forêt qui nous entour, qui pourtant était quand même à une distance assez conséquente. J'entendais tout les animaux vivre leurs vie dans la forêt comme si de rien était, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Une autre semaine commença et avec elle, je décidais avec l'accord et les conseils de Ryû de changer de sens. J'optais donc cette fois si pour l'odorat. Je fis comme pour l'ouïe et fit donc abstraction de mes autres sens, et me concentrais sur tout se que je pouvais sentir. Au départ je ne pouvais sentir que ce qu'il y avait autour de moi, mais quant le milieu de la semaine arriva, je pouvais sentir jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Pour sentir plus loin je devais plus me concentrais mais ça me donnais des mots de tête assez désagréable je devais l'avouais. Sur les conseils avisais de Ryû, je m'arrêtais donc pour l'odorat et passa au développement d'un autre sens. J'avais donc décidais que l'autre moitié de ma semaine serait consacrée au toucher. Une chose que je ne juger pas vraiment utile mais qui peut être me servirais un jour, qui sait. Et je fis le même manège que pour mes autres sens. Je me concentrais donc que sur ce que je ressentais et sur la texture des choses que je touchais.

Quant la fin de la semaine arriva, j'avais développais mon ouïe, mon odorat et mon toucher. Il me restait donc à développer ma vue et le gout.

« -Bien Lucy, deux semaine se sont écoulés depuis que tu as commencé et tu maitrises déjà trois sens sur cinq, certain plus développés que d'autre mais c'est des choses qui arrive. Tu as fais pas mal de progrès et je t'en félicite… D'ailleurs l'autre aussi les as encore plus développé et heureusement sinon je me demande se qu'il serait devenue…

-L'autre comme tu dis si bien a un prénom, je te signal… Espèce de râleuse de service… Alors si elle pouvait faire un effort et s'en souvenir…

-Pffeu, comme si j'allais faire un effort envers l'apprenti de Métalicana, je te signal que je te garde ici parce que tu étais avec Lucy alors que je t'aime pas des masses…

-Eh c'est réciproque…

-Tu m'en vois ravie alors….

-Eh commençais pas vous deux, j'ai un entrainement à finir moi, hurlais-je.

-Oui c'est vrai Gajeel, maitrise toi un peu, dit Lily.

Ils continuaient à se grogner et se dire des méchancetés dessus comme si nous n'étions pas là et qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu.

-Bon si sa continue, j'en prends un pour taper sur l'autre, m'exclamais-je plus fort, une aura noir se dégageant de moi.

Ils s'arrêtaient immédiatement après ma petite crise à la Erza.

-Tss, bon te reste plus que le goût et la vue non ? Demanda Gajeel en croisant les bras et détournant le regard de Ryû. »

Quant il mentionna ma vue, je pris un soudain grand intérêt au sol recouvert de neige. Je n'avais toujours pas retrouvée l'usage de mon œil et avais progressivement abandonnée l'idée que je reverrais ce qui m'entourée de cette œil… Gajeel qui étonné par mon silence me regarda. Il réalisa qu'il m'avait fait du mal en disant cette phrase alors que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait au départ. Il se rapprocha de moi et ce mit devant moi. Je relevais légèrement les yeux étonnée mais curieuse. Je le vis se gratté l'arrière du crane, l'air un peu gêné et de son autre main, il me cola contre son torse. Je fus au départ surprise mais bien vite un petit sourire vint éclairer mon visage. On resta comme cela un petit moment. Il me décolla de lui lentement et partit se remettre à sa place, à côté de Lily et pas loin de Ryû. J'avais toujours mon sourire niais sur le visage. Par ce simple geste, il m'avait dit à sa manière qu'il était désolé.

Ryû qui avait jusque là regardé la scène en silence avec intérêt, reprit la parole d'un ton me paru très enjouée. Peut être même trop enjouée….

« -Eh bien comme la fais judicieusement remarquais l'autre, il te reste la vue et le goût. Ce sont les sens les plus compliqué à développer. Pour la vue, on s'en occupera en dernier… Pour le goût, c'est pas vraiment du développement que l'on va faire

-Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire alors ? Demandais-je

-Eh bien Lucy, tu vas commencer un apprentissage dans les règles de l'art….

-C'était pas l'apprentissage ce que j'ai fais jusqu'à présent ?

-Si mais c'était que le début. Maintenant, on va passer à la partie la plus compliquée. Répondit Ryû avec un mini sourire diabolique »

J'avalais ma salive difficilement et me demandais se que j'allais devenir…

* * *

Voilà Voilà le chapitre 5 est fini... Et c'est la ou vous m'en voulez car j'ai coupais et que vous voulez savoir la suite... Ne dit on pas patience est mère de surette ? Non c'est pas ça ? Bon ben je m'en vais alors ...

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience...


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour/Bonsoir**

**Voilà le chapitre 6 qui sort (enfin certain me diront surement...) Les perso ne sont toujours pas à moi sauf Ryû qui elle est sortie de mon esprit assez... Bizarre sa dépend des points de vue... **

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Marguerite Roxton Jones: ****Ce qu'elle a en tête... Mais beaucoup de chose voyons...**

**Sofihime: ****Oui je sais je coupe la ou il faut pas et je suis méchante pour sa... Voilà la suite...**

**ItaNaru love: ****Sa me fait plaisir que tu adores mon chapitre... J'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant...**

**Ptitoon: Eh bien, bienvenue à toi vu que tu découvres et sa me fait plaisir que tu aimes. Après j'avoue que je suis machiavélique dans la découpe des chapitres mais c'est pour faire duré le suspence voyont... Sinon c'est pas drôle...**

**Didie: Et oui j'ai arrêté alors que sa commencé à être intéressant... Ce que je suis méchante alors... Sinon voilà la suite...**

**Je m'excuse d'avance si il y a des fautes et vous souhaite bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Un entrainement pas si simple que ça et un au revoir douloureux.**

**Ryû P.O.V**

Bien ma petite Lucy… Si tu pensais que mon entrainement était une promenade de santé, sache que tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil… Enfin façon de parler… Je te plaindrais presque maintenant d'être arrivé à cette partie de l'entrainement…

**Lucy P.O.V**

La maintenant toute suite, Ryû me faisait un peu peur… Je voulais limite prendre mes jambes à mon coup et m'enfuir… A quelle sauce j'allais être cuisinée maintenant moi ?

« -Bon Lucy… Comme je te l'ai expliqué, tu commences l'entrainement dans les règles de l'art… Quant je te dis ça c'est pour dire que l'on va commencer à apprendre la magie de Dragon Slayer… Pour commencer, tu va essayée « d'avaler » la neige comme Wendy avec le vent si tu vois se que je veux dire… Ou encore le bonus avec l'acier…

J'entendis Gajeel râler et m'empressais de répondre pour éviter une autre de leurs guerres verbales…

-Oui je vois… Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu dis que je ne vais pas développer le goût… Indirectement ça se fera en même temps que « j'avale » la neige c'est bien ça ?

-Oui c'est le principe normalement… Enfin encore faut-il que tu y arrives et ça sa sera pas simple… Au faite les garçons vus que vous êtes là vous avez cas vous entrainer de votre côté pour le moment vu que sa que va entamer Lucy est assez dure et qu'elle doit se concentrer… »

J'entendis plus que je ne vis Gajeel qui commençait à râler contre Ryû mais heureusement Lily l'emmena plus loin pour éviter une énième bataille verbale entre eux…. Merci Lily…

« -Pffeu, enfin bref maintenant que l'on est toute les deux, Lucy est-ce que tu es prêtes ? Me demanda Ryû en ce tournant vers moi.

-Oui, lui répliquais-je.

-Alors commençons… Je voudrais que tu fermes les yeux et que essais de sentir toute la neige qu'il y a autour de nous… Une fois que tu l'as fais je voudrais que tu essaie de l'aspirais dans ton corps… Ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche… Comme si tu voulais la manger… »

Sur ces conseils, je m'exécutais et j'ouvris les bras et la bouche pour mieux respirer et je me sentais plus alaise dans cette position… Les minutes passèrent et je sentais la neige autour de moi qui tombait lentement, comme une danse qu'elle seul connaissait… J'entendis Ryû me dire d'essayé de l'avaler petit à petit et de pas en prendre beaucoup pour commencer.

Au départ, j'y arrivais facilement sauf qu'un bruit provenant de je ne sais où m'avais un peu distraite et je m'effondrais sur la neige, épuisée par les efforts fournis pour l'exercice…

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de demandais à Gajeel si l'entrainement aller être simple ou non mais par ce que j'avais essayé de faire j'avais eu la réponse toute seul… C'était un entrainement pas si simple que ça finalement…

Je reprenais difficilement mon souffle et me remis debout. Je me remis dans la même position et fis abstraction de tout se qu'il y avait autour de moi. Je recommençais se que j'avais entrepris juste avant mais j'échouais de nouveau et retombais sans force au sol.

Il me fallut en tout et pour tout deux jours pour pouvoirs maitrisais ce que Ryû m'avait demandé… Elle avait agrémenté le tout d'un « Je ne t'ai jamais dit que ça aller être simple ce que je te demandais » qu'elle aurait pu garder pour elle mais je savais que dans le fond c'était pas méchant…

C'est ainsi que les jours suivants, elle avait décidais de commencer à m'enseigner la magie des Dragon Slayer et les techniques qui allaient avec… Plus les jours passèrent et plus mon répertoires de techniques s'agrandissait et s'étoffait. Les jours passèrent et elle décida donc de tester mes aptitudes au combat réel contre Gajeel et Lily pour voir si je les avais bien maitrisées.

J'arrivais à battre Lily mais pour Gajeel c'était une autre paire de manches… Il me mettait à chaque fois au tapis… En même temps il avait aussi plus d'expériences dans le domaine de la baston que moi, au grand damne de Ryû qui ce prenait pour notre coach et arbitres des mâches… Elle nous engueulait en nous disant de faire comme ci ou comme ça… Enfin en se qu'il me concerne, elle me donnait plus des conseils mais avec Gajeel, elle se faisait un malin plaisir à lui faire des réflexions qui pour la plus part n'étaient pas très sympathiques le plus souvent… Qui le plus souvent se finissait en batailles verbales qui étaient interrompu ou par moi ou par Lily… Le pauvre Gajeel…

Un jour alors que l'on était en train de se battre Gajeel et moi, Ryû nous arrêta et commença à nous parler.

« -Bien les enfants sa suffit pour aujourd'hui… Lucy j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que ton entrainement avec moi ici va prendre fin aujourd'hui… Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre de plus que tu ne sais déjà…

-Mais je n'ai pas envie de partir moi, m'exclamais-je, et pour ma vue, on a toujours pas réglé le problème…

-Je n'ai pas trouvais de solution… À ce propos, je pense qu'il faudra que tu aille voir la Grandiné de votre monde… Polyussica c'est bien ça ?

-Oui c'est bien comme ça qu'elle s'appelle, répondit Lily.

-Lucy, reprit Ryû, tu n'es pas de se monde… Il faut que tu repartes chez toi…

-Mais Ryû, tu étais comme une seconde mère pour moi…

Je commençais à pleurer.

-Et pour moi tu étais comme une fille, mais ne t'inquiet pas Lucy… Je serais toujours à tes côté… Dans ton cœur ou bien dans tes rêves… »

Je lui souriais avec les larmes qui coulaient encore et en montrant mes dents blanches ou l'on pouvait voir mes canines pointues de Dragon Slayer.

« -Bien alors le moment et venue de se dire au revoir Ryû, prend bien soin de toi…

-Toi aussi Lucy… »

**Ryû P.O.V**

Je pris Lucy dans mes pattes tout en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. C'était un au revoir douloureux pour nous deux mais il le fallait… Je la laissai partir vers un endroit ou j'allais ouvrir le portail pour qu'ils puissent repartir. Quant Gajeel passa à côté de moi je le retins et il s'arrêta.

« -Si tu lui fais le moindre mal je le serais Gajeel et croit moi tu vivras un telle supplice que même l'enfer sera comme un paradis tranquille comparé à ce que je te ferais vivre…

-Tss, comme si j'allais lui faire du mal…

-Alors veille bien sur elle pour moi… D'accord ?

-Ouais ta pas de soucie à te faire sur sa… »

Je le relâchais et le laissais rejoindre Lucy.

**Lucy P.O.V**

Quant j'arrivais à l'endroit demander et me retournée pour voir que Gajeel et Ryû se parlaient… J'étais trop loin pour entendre quoi que se sois… Elle relâcha Gajeel qui vint se placer à côté de moi et de Lily.

« -Elle te voulait quoi Ryû ? Lui demandais-je.

-Trois fois rien, on se disait au revoir à notre manière, répondit Gajeel.

-Pourquoi il faut toujours que vous vous cherchez tout les deux, soupirais-je.

-C'est dans nos veines on peut pas se voir et on y peut rien… »

Ryû nous rejoignit et elle se concentra. La même lumière blanche entoura son corps, comme quant elle avait fait venir Lily et le portail s'ouvrit dessous nous. Je lui souris et lui dit au revoir de la main et le noir nous englouti.

On atterri au centre de la carrière et je remarquais qu'il y avait moins de neige qu'avant. Je regardais vers le ciel et un sourire apparu sur mon visage. Je remerciais silencieusement Ryû car avec la nouvelle magie qu'elle m'avait apprise, je recommençais une nouvelle vie…

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 6 est sortie de mon esprit fumant... J'espère que vous aimé toujours autant... Questions: Est-ce que je fais retrouvé la vue à Lucy ou non... Et est-ce que je lui fais un exceed ou non ?

A vous de choisir mes chère lectrices (oui car pour le moment j'ai que des femmes donc bon...)

Sinon Reviews ? (j'ai l'impression de demandée l'aumône... -_-')


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir la compagnie...**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre dans lequel les perso ne sont toujours pas à moi (zut -_-') je m'excuse par avance si il y a des fautes aussi tant qu'a y être (je suis désespérante -_-').**

**Réponse aux Reviews:**

**Ptitoon:**

**Merci pour ta review et ta réponse à ma question sur la vue de Lucy. Par contre un caractère comme Ryû ou non ?**

**Marguerite Roxton Jones:**

**Et oui l'entrainement et fini il fallait bien non ? Après à la guilde comment sa va se passer... J'en sais rien moi même -_-'. Bien reçus pour l'Exceed.**

**Lulu-chan:**

**Bienvenue à toi. Bah c'est pas grave je ne t'en veux pas de débarquer dans mon imaginaire que maintenant... Méchante! Non c'est moi la méchante normalement... Moi j'ai eu l'impression de voir ma prof de français à la réunion parent-prof quant tu as dis "un très bon potentiel" sauf que elle elle a rajouté pas assez exploité. Et merci pour ton conseil sur la vue de Lucy. Après oui sa serait marrant un exceed avec le caractère de Ryû.**

**ItaNaru Love:**

**La négation attitude à fond toi ^^. Voilà la suite.**

**Sofiahime:**

**Eh Eh... Il faut bien l'être un peu méchante^^. Ben la suite maintenant et pour la relation... Tu verra ;)**

**Mim56:**

**Bienvenue à bord de mon imagination. Merci pour toutes les infos. Pour le moment sa peut aller pour la vue. Après le reste tu découvrira avec le temps (suspense) et oui c'est perdu à jamais pour ses pouvoirs... Enfin dans ma fic... Et merci pour la bonne continuation...**

**Sur ce bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas si j'en es pas perdu en route ^^.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Un retour à la normal ?**

**Lucy P.O.V**

J'étais toujours en train de regarder vers le ciel, comme si j'attendais que quelque chose se passe. Gajeel se rapprocha de moi, suivit de Lily.

« -Sa va aller ? Demanda Lily

-Oui je pense que sa ira.

-Alors pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda Gajeel »

C'est à se moment là que je réalisais que des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je les essuyais rapidement mais elles continuaient de couler, comme si elles avaient une volonté propres quant soudain Gajeel me cola contre son torse.

Au départ je fus surprise par son geste mais pour le sentir plus près de moi je passais mes bras autour de sa taille pour me rapprocher et me coller le plus possible à lui…

« -Je sais se que sa fait de la quitter mais ne t'inquiet pas tu n'es pas seul… Nous sommes là Lily et moi…

Je me décollai légèrement de Gajeel et lui fit un sourire remplie de larmes.

-Oui tu as raison, merci à vous deux pour tout se que vous avez fais pour moi…

Je quittais la chaleur rassurante des bras de Gajeel et je m'essuyais les larmes qui coulaient encore pour leur faire un de mes plus beaux sourires dont j'avais le secret.

-De rien et puis c'est nous qui t'avions proposé de venir avec nous, expliqua Lily.

-Et je vous en remercierais jamais assez pour votre proposition qui, par un concoure de circonstance, m'a fait rencontrer Ryû…

-Mouais sa j'aurais pu m'en passé…

-Oh arrête Gajeel… Elle t'aimait bien quand même Ryû… Enfin je crois… Sinon il y a une question que je me pose… Maintenant nous allons faire quoi ?

-Eh bien… Au vue du temps qu'il fait, je dirais que l'hiver va bientôt finir et le printemps va bientôt arriver. Je pense que l'on devrait rentrer à Magnolia car si l'on reste ici, ton loyer que tu as mis en suspend et que tu devras payer va te valoir chère voir même très chère… Dit Gajeel.

-Ah non c'est pas vrai… Mon loyer… J'avais complètement oublié… Il va me valoir une fortune…. Je vais pas pouvoir y retourner avant d'avoir payé en plus… Et dans quel état je vais le retrouvé ?! »

Je m'effondrais au sol à cette pensée, complètement vidé de mes forces par cette constatation…

« Pour ton loyer, si tu veux on fera des missions ensemble pour que tu réunisses assez d'argent pour le payer… Ensuite tu peux rester chez moi le temps que tu es réunie assez d'agent pour y retourner… Enfin si tu le souhaites bien sur… »

Je retournais ma tête vers Gajeel et je le regardais comme ci une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser… Il était sérieux ou il me faisait une blague ?

Non, rien qu'à voir son visage je sais qu'il était sérieux et qu'il ne se moquait pas de moi… Enfin j'espère…

« -Qui êtes vous et qu'avait vous fais de Gajeel ? M'exclamais-je avec humour.

-Tu te crois marrante ? Tss sa m'apprendra à vouloir être gentil… En plus je suis toujours le même, je vois pas pourquoi tu dis sa… Moi qui pensais t'aider…

-Gajeel il faut la comprendre… Tu n'es pas comme ça d'habitude. Expliqua avec calma Lily

-Tss, je veux juste aider et voilà comment on te remercie… En se foutant de toi…Je vous jure… Grogna Gajeel »

J'explosais de rire face à sa réaction, un peu gamine je devais l'avouer… Au bout de quelques minutes à rire, je me calmais et je regardais Gajeel et Lily. Je pouvais constater que Lily continuait à chercher gentiment Gajeel qui lui, ripostait avec plus d'entrain…

Vivre avec eux quelque temps aller me changer de la solitude de mon appartement, vu que mes ex-squatteurs ne me parlaient même plus.

« -Dite les garçons, j'ai bien réfléchi… Gajeel j'accepte ta proposition avec joie.

Ils arrêtèrent de se battre et me regardèrent comme ci j'étais venue d'une autre planète.

-Bah quoi ? Votre proposition ne tien plus ?

-Eh si bien sur, se reprit Lily

-Bon et bien voilà déjà un problème de réglé, m'exclamais-je

-En parlant de problème, il faudra que nous allions voir Polyusica pour ton œil si elle ne peut pas faire quelque chose avant de retourner à la guilde, dit Gajeel

-Oui c'est vrai tu as raison… En parlant de retour à la guilde, je voulais vous dire que je pense cacher mes nouveaux pouvoirs aux autres… Enfin pour le moment… Je ne veux pas que Natsu, Erza et Grey me reprennent car je leur serais de nouveau utile, vue que je peux de nouveau être une mage à part entière….

-Il s'est passé quoi pour qu'ils te demandent de sortir de leur équipe ? Demanda Lily »

Étant toujours assise par terre, je resserrais mes jambes sur moi et je posais ma tête sur mes bras qui retenaient mes jambes. Je regardais dans le vague et je commençais à leurs raconter se qu'il s'était passé.

_**Flash Back**_

_C'était quelques jours après que le premier maitre Mavis et le maitre m'avaient parlés sur ma réserve de magie. J'étais au bar avec Mirajane à parler de tout et de rien quant Natsu, Grey et Erza s'approchèrent pour me parler. Se fut Erza qui prit la parole._

_« Lucy il faut que l'on te parle seul »_

_Mirajane me fit un sourire encouragent et partie dans la réserve._

_« -Oui qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?_

_-Eh bien nous avons réfléchit et nous nous sommes dit que tu devais quitter l'équipe le temps que tu n'avais plus de magie. Expliqua Grey_

_-Vous voulez me faire quitter l'équipe ?!_

_-Se ne serait que provisoire Lucy, dit Erza_

_-Nous ne t'abandonnons pas Lucy si c'est se qui t'inquiète, dit Natsu qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot depuis le début de la conversation._

_Je restais murée dans le silence, trop choqué pour répondre._

_-Oh les garçons, il faut que nous y allions. Nous allons louper notre train si ça continue, dit soudain Erza. Lucy réfléchit bien à notre proposition… Sur ce on te laisse. »_

_Et ils partirent, me laissant là complètement ahurie et sous le choc._

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

« -Finalement, ils m'ont laissé tomber en prenant Levy dans l'équipe à ma place en quelque sorte…

-Je vois, dit Lily

-Gajeel ? Sa ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Lui demandais-je

Il avait l'air en colère et j'avais l'impression qu'il se retenait de faire quelque chose.

-Si, sa va ne t'en fais pas… On leur cachera tes pouvoirs… Tu feras le plus de mission possible avec Lily et moi ou sinon avec se qui te parlent encore comme Lisanna et Elfman ou encore Luxus et son équipe… Sa te va ?

-Oui c'est parfait… Merci… »

Je me relevais finalement et épousseta la poussière qui était sur mes vêtements.

Suite à tout ça, nous avons décidés de partir pour rentrer à Magnolia demain car la nuit commençais à tomber.

Le lendemain matin, nous avons pliés baguages et nous nous engagions déjà sur la route. Lily était à mes côtés sous sa forme de combat pour m'épauler en cas de besoin à cause de mon problème de cécité.

Plus on avançait, plus je me posais les questions suivantes. Est-ce que c'était un retour à la normal ou non ? Est-ce qu'une fois arrivé tout aller redevenir comme avant ?

Plus je me posais les questions, plus la réponse me semblait évidente pour les deux. Non rien ne serait comme avant, tout aller changer… Enfin je supposais…

**Gajeel P.O.V**

Je marchais devant eux car je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient dans quel état son histoire m'avait mis. J'étais en colère. En colère contre Natsu qui lui avait fait du mal. J'étais en colère contre son ancienne équipe qui lui avait fait surement versé beaucoup de larmes…

Je me jurais que si il lui faisait encore du mal ou faisait pleurer Lucy, ils allaient avoir affaire à moi…

* * *

Voilà le chapitre est fini (zut certain m'en voudrons de couper là -_-'). Vous avez pas rêvé Gajeel a appelé Lucy par son prénom... Enfin pas à voix haute... On se retrouve au prochain chapitre (si tout se passe bien...)

L'aumône pour une reviews... (connerie au max... Ya ha!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut la compagnie. Voilà le chapitre tant attendu par certain.**

**Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi et je m'excuse d'avance si il y a des fautes.**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me suivent et qui on rajoutait mon histoire en favoris (s'incline tellement bas qu'elle se fait mal au dos). Je ne l'ai jamais fait avant et je m'en excuse.**

**Passons aux réponses:**

**Guest: Bienvenue à toi car c'est la 1ère fois que tu mets une review. Le prochain chapitre est là ^^. Après sache que sa me fait plaisir que tu aimes et que tu lises ma fanfic sur le GaLu car sur ce site, je suis la seul à en faire... Enfin je crois**

**Lulu-chan: Il fallait bien que je coupe à un moment donné... Après tu verras dans ce chapitre si oui ou non elle la retrouve. Voilà la suite que tu as attendu avec impatience. Sache que ton secret et bien gardé et il me fait très plaisir. Je vais t'en dire un aussi: Tout les soirs ou même quant je peux dans la journée je regarde si j'ai des reviews.**

**Didie: Tu n'as pas mis de review juste au chapitre 6. Je me suis juste demandé s'il t'était arrivait un truc. Après sa me fait plaisir que tu aimes encore. Tu verras pour Gajeel ^^.**

**ItaNaru love: Ben la c'est pire où j'ai coupé -.-'. En tout cas voilà la suite.**

**Marguerite Roxton Jones: Merci ^^. Je pense que Gajeel te plaira dans ce chapitre.**

**Lilylys: Bienvenue et merci ^^. Voilà la suite.**

**Kookoonut54: J'essai de pas trop en faire mais bon, j'en fais quand même... Désolée pour ça.**

**Anais Malfoy-Nott: Bienvenue à toi. Ta review de trois kilométre de long m'a beaucoup plus et j'ai bien rigolé aussi. ça me fait plaisir qu'elle te passione et que tu as "kiffé la fic tout de suite". Moi aussi j'aime bien ce couple (sinon j'écrirais pas dessus). Après j'aime bien d'autres couples aussi comme le StingLu ou LuxLu. Après j'ai lu quelques fanfic ou Lucy est une Dragon Slayer et j'ai fait de la neige car j'aime la neige (je suis bizarre). Si tu as adoré les disputes, ça me fait plaisir car j'ai adoré les écrires ^^. Après ZE révélation arrivera plus tard. Chaque chose en son temps. Après concernant la mise en couple et bien elle se fait bien plus tard... En faite j'en sais rien moi même car c'est en fonction de mon imagination. Après j'ai bien pris en note pour l'exceed de Lucy et je verais comment je la ferais si je lui en fait une... Mystère quant tu nous tiens. Après pour le lemon... Oui je voulais en mettre un mais vu que c'était la première que je publiais, je me suis dis que ça ferait un peu perverse... Après je sais pas... Je fais en fonctions des demandes. Je veux satisfère tout le monde tu comprends... Après comme tu dis si bien tu as ton cerveau pour imaginer aussi. Voilà la suite. Moi aussi tu m'as fait écrire une réponse de trois kilomètres de long et ça fait mal au doigts. En espèrant que ton clavier à plus de bave et qu'il marche sur ce bonne lecture...**

**Voilà mon roman de réponse et fini on se retrouve en bas... Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Ne pas être au bout de ses surprises.**

**Lucy P.O.V**

Nous étions revenue à Magnolia et nous nous dirigions vers la maison de Polyussica pour voir si elle pouvait faire quelque chose concernant mon petit, voir même gros problème. J'avais beaucoup d'espoir venant d'elle mais en même temps je ne voulais pas non plus tomber de haut si elle ne pouvait rien faire. Je me faisais donc à l'idée que peut être je ne verrais plus de cette œil. C'était assez contradictoire en faite ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête. C'était un peu un bazar sans nom un peu. J'essayais de faire le trie et finalement me dis que je verrais bien le moment venue pour éviter un mal de tête.

Nous étions arrivé devant chez elle et Gajeel s'apprêtait à frapper à sa porte quant soudain elle s'ouvrit d'un coup sur une Polyussica tenant un balai, prête à s'en servir pour nous faire déguerpir de devant chez elle.

« -Dégagez sale humain, je ne veux personne chez moi… Allez houst et plus vite que ça…

-Mais attendez… J'ai besoin de votre aide… S'il vous plait, m'exclamais-je.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire… Partez de chez moi.

Elle ferma sa porte. Décidément, elle ne changera jamais.

-Et bien toujours aussi bizarre c'te vieille. Dit Gajeel

-En quoi je peux t'aider ? S'éleva soudain la voix de Polyussica.

Je sursautais en l'entendant.

-Et bien c'est-à-dire que….

-Elle a perdu l'usage de son œil droit par une attaque d'ours. Dit Lily

-Et on aimerait savoir si tu pouvais faire quelque chose pour elle. Compléta Lily »

Il y a eu un gros silence suite à ce qu'a dit Gajeel durant lequel la guérisseuse de Fairy Tail me fixait avec silence et concentration.

« -Eh bien rentrez, vous allez pas rester là. Il faut bien que je l'ausculte… Par contre je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir faire quelque chose.

-Merci beaucoup… C'est déjà gentil que vous nous acceptiez chez vous. Répliquais-je »

On rentra à l'intérieur de chez elle et elle m'assit de force sur une chaise. Elle commença à m'examiner et me fit des testes diverses et variés pour ensuite partit je ne sais où.

Je me tournais et cherchais Gajeel et Lily du regard, enfin de mon œil valide. Ils étaient restés dans l'entrée. Lily, qui avait repris sa petite forme, me rejoignit pour essayait de me rassurer un minimum car il avait surement vu que je commençais à stresser. Je le pris dans mes bras et lui fit un câlin. Je ne voulais pas le lâcher et il du le sentir. Il s'installa sur mes genoux pour être plus à son aise.

Polyussica nous rejoignit dans la pièce. Elle avait un air et désolée sur le visage.

« -Je suis désolée Lucy mais je n'ai rien pour t'aider. J'ai bien une solution que j'ai utilisé sur Erza quant elle avait son œil dans un état pas possible mais pour toi, ça ne sera pas vraiment efficace. Tu aurais une chance sur je ne sais combien de retrouver la vue. Tu m'en vois désolée.

Je serais un peu plus Lily contre moi. En même temps il ne fallait pas que je me voile d'illusion.

-Vous ne pouvez vraiment rien faire ? Demanda Lily qui sentait mon désespoir.

-Non vraiment rien…

-C'est pas grave… Je m'étais faite à l'idée de toute façon quant Ryû m'a expliqué qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Merci pour tout Polyussica. Aller vous venez les garçons on s'en va. Nous 9l'avons assez dérangé comme ça. On ne va pas rester plus longtemps. Au revoir et encore merci. »

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte. Alors que j'allais la franchir, la voix de Polyussica brisa le silence de la pièce.

« Je suis heureuse que tu puisses de nouveau utiliser la magie… Ça aurait fait beaucoup de peine à Macarof qu'une de ses enfants le quitte à cause de cela. Ne t'inquiet pas, je ne révélerais pas ton secret si c'est ton souhait. »

Je me retournais vers elle et lui fit mon plus beau sourire tout en la remerciant encore.

Nous partîmes de chez elle. Nous retournions à Magnolia. Nous arrivions dans une rue assez grande. Les habitants n'étaient pas très nombreux car c'était la fin de journée et qu'il faisait encore un peu froid. Certains se retournaient sur notre passage alors que d'autres nous ignoraient royalement. Je me retournais car j'étais devant et lâcha Lily qui rejoignit les côtés de Gajeel.

« -Est-ce que l'on peut attendre demain avant de retourner à la guilde ? Leur demandais-je

Gajeel réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Ouais c'est pas bête… On va voir ta proprio, prendre les affaires que tu as besoin et après on va chez moi…T'es d'accord ?

-Oui absolument »

On prit le chemin de mon appartement. On sonna chez ma propriétaire qui nous ouvrit. Elle me regarda quelques minutes dans le silence le plus complet. Elle m'apprit que j'avais à peu près quatre mois de loyer en retard ce qui me faisait une somme de 4 000 000 joyaux. Je ne pouvais revenir tant que je n'avais pas réglé le montant mais qu'elle me faisait une fleur en ne me faisant pas payé les jours durant lesquels je réunirais la somme voulut. Elle nous referma la porte au nez en me disant qu'elle avait fait le ménage et que je pouvais allée chercher des affaires. Je montais donc, pris le maximum d'affaire possible c'est-à-dire mon roman, du papier à lettres et des enveloppes, ma plume ainsi que de l'encre et les quelques autres vêtements que j'avais laissés. Vu que je n'en avais pas des masses, c'était assez vite réglé. Je rejoignis ensuite Gajeel et Lily qui m'emmenèrent chez eux.

Après quelques minutes de marche on arriva à destination. Sa maison était assez petite, simple et sans prétention un peu à l'écart de la ville et pas loin de la forêt. Il ouvrit la porte et me fit entrer. On arrivait dans la pièce centrale qui avait pour fonction de cuisine et de salon. La cuisine était à droite de l'entrée et le salon était en face. Sur la gauche on pouvait voir trois portes. La décoration de la pièce était simple. Gajeel me dit de faire comme chez moi et partit s'assoir sur le canapé du salon. Lily lui partit vers la cuisine, surement pour aller se chercher à mangé.

Je me dirigeais donc vers la première porte qui donnait sur une chambre avec un lit double, une commode et une mini bibliothèque. Je refermais la porte et passa à la pièce suivante qui était une salle de bain. Il y avait une douche, un meuble avec deux vasques ainsi qu'un miroir et un porte-serviette. Aillant fini avec cette pièce, je me dirigeais vers la dernière porte qui était les toilettes.

Alors que je refermais la porte, une constatation s'imposa à moi.

« -Mais il n'y a qu'une seul chambre ?!

-Oï calme toi… J'te la laisse, me dit Gajeel

-Mais et toi ? Tu vas dormir où ?

-Sur le canapé. Lily lui dort sur le fauteuil.

-Oh… Eh bien merci…

-C'est normal, je ne vais pas te laissé dormir sur le canapé. Il est pas très confortable pour une fille et moi je m'en fiche un peu… Dépose tes affaires dans la chambre, m'explique Gajeel »

Je pris donc mon sac qui contenais mes affaires et le posa dans un coin de la chambre, juste à côté de la bibliothèque. Je regardais les livres qu'il y avait dedans, curieuse de savoir se qu'il lisait. Il y avait un bestiaire, trois livres qui parlait des légende et des dragons, quelques recueils et un livre plus gros qui n'avait pas de nom sur la relire. Je ne m'attarda pas plus et prit mes affaires de toilettes pour les déposer dans la salle de bain. Quant je passa dans le salon, je vis que Gajeel avait déserté et que Lily c'était endormi sur le fauteuil, un kiwi entre ses pattes. Il était mignon comme cela.

Arriver dans la salle d'eau, je posais donc mes affaires sur le meuble et ressortis de là. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la cuisine et regarda se qu'il y avait dans les placards, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Je préparai un plat vite fait, mangeai ma part et en laissai assez pour les deux autres, au cas où. Je fis ma vaisselle et alla dans la chambre. Je m'effondrais sur le lit, trop fatigué pour me changer et m'endormis.

Le lendemain matin, je me revalais avec le chant des oiseaux. Je me redressais du lit et me levais. Je partis ensuite vers la cuisine et vit que Lily dormait encore et entendis l'eau coulait se qui m'appris que Gajeel était sous la douche.

Sur la table je pouvais voir une tasse vide et des tartines de pain. Je me pris une tartine et m'assis sur une chaise. Alors que je mangeais, j'entendis la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrir. Je tournais la tête vers cette direction dans le but de remercier Gajeel pour le petit déjeuné mais se que je vis me fis lâcher ma tartine et restais sans voix.

Un Gajeel torse nu avec quelques gouttes d'eau qui glissaient encore, une serviette à la main en train de se frotter les cheveux, était dans le salon. Il me remarqua et me dit un simple « la place est libre si tu veux » avant d'aller dans sa chambre, surement pour s'habiller.

Je sentais mes joues rougir. Punaise il était quant bien foutue. Je rougis encore plus d'avoir eu cette pensée. Je mangeais vite fait ma tartine et me servis un grand verre d'eau froide pour me remettre les idées en place. Gajeel sortit de la chambre et s'installa à la table, comme si de rien n'était. Je partis chercher mes vétements pour aujourd'hui et partis pour la salle de bain. Je refermais la porte à clef derrière moi et me laissa glisser contre elle. Entre apprendre que je ne retrouverai pas l'usage de mon œil et voir Gajeel comme ça, je n'allais pas être au bout de mes surprises moi aujourd'hui et encore… La journée ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Voilà la suite est sortie... Je sens que ça va pas plaire que j'ai coupé là... Sinon vous avez vos réponses... Lucy ne retrouve pas la vue pour satisfère tout le monde mais j'ai le plaisir d'annoncer qu'elle aura une exceed. Le chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres... C'est un cadeau que je voulais vous faire.

Sinon une review pour cadeau d'anniversaire car demain (Jeudi 6 Mars 2014) c'est mon anniversaire. Je vieillis d'un an... Au prochain chapitre...


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut à tous me revoilà avec la suite.**

**Les perso sont toujours pas à moi et je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes.**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont souhaité un joyeux anniversaire.**

**Passons aux réponses.**

**Sabiiinou Valdez DiAngelo: Merci beaucoup et oui il se pourrait que je sois un peu sadique oui.**

**Anais Malfoy-Nott: Hey! J'espère que tu as réusie ton controle de math. Je pense que je me sentirais perdu aussi si je ne pouvez plus voir de mes deux yeux. Et c'est pas possible pour moi qu'il y es des perso sans défauts. Regarde moi je suis sadique de vous couper là où il ne faut pas. Après si tu viens d'une météorite rose à poids vert on doit être voisine car moi je viens d'une étoile violette à carreau rouge (délire quant tu nous tiens). Après oui j'ai eu le film de Ao no Exorcist (Blue Exorcist) en cadeau et 11 reviews. Encore merci pour le joyeux anniversaire.**

**Marguerite Roxton-Jones: Merci Voilà la suite.**

**Selena jani lilianne: Merci. Contente qu'il te plaise. Et encore merci pour le joyeux anniversaire.**

**Guest: Contente que le chapitre te plaise ^^. Après désolée mais je voulais satisfère tout le monde donc elle ne la pas retrouvé. Couvre toi bien vue que tu as des frissons. Encore merci pour le joyeux anniversaire.**

**Lulu-chan: Encore Merci pour le joyeux anniversaire. Voilà la suite.**

**Didie: Coucou. Merci pour le joyeux niniversaire ^^. C'est pas grave je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir écris (méchante). Après si tu t'y attendais pas au moins tu n'as pas eu de surprise. Et j'ai bien profiter de ma journée d'annif.**

**Mim 56: Attention à la bave. Si tu préfères Grey, j'écris un OS sur le couple Grey et Lucy donc si se couple te plait va le lire quant il sortira. Après il faut attendre pour voir leur tête de de déconfit. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par un GajeelxLucy ? Après je te laisse la surprise pour l'exceed.**

**Yumi Tsukine: Bienvenue dans mon univers farfelu qu'est mon imagination. Contente qu'elle te plaise et en même temps j'en ai lu pas mal aussi ou Lucy était une Dragon Slayer et c'est vrai que parfois j'ai eu du mal à suivre dans certaine. Si Ryû ta plu alors l'exceed qu'elle aura risque de te plaire aussi car il ou elle aura la même personnalité à peu de chose près, c'est à dire la mienne. Après le faite que tu trouves que Lucy perde la vue d'un oeil est une bonne idée me fait plaisir car j'ai beaucoup hésité. Tu vera plus tard pour la réaction. Pour Lucy qui se rince l'oeil sur Gajeel c'était une idée comme une autre qui plait appremment. De toute façon elle a déjà vue Grey à poil dans les premiers tomes. Tu trouves aussi que Lily est mignon avec ses kiwi. Merci encore pour le joyeux anniversaire. A bientôt mon pire cauchemard.**

**lilylys: Tu as vue je l'avais bien dis que sa plairait pas . La réaction des autres tu la vera dans ce chapitre. Son ancienne équipe tu vera plus tard. Encore merci pour le joyeux anniversaire.**

**ItaNaru love: Salut à toi personne qui veut me tuer. Comme tu le dis si bien tu pourra jamais savoir la suite si tu me tues. Encore merci pour le joyeux anniversaire.**

**Monkey D. Sheila: Bienvenue à toi vue que c'est la première review que tu mets. Si tu le trouves génial et que tu l'adores tant mieux sa me fait plaisir.**

**Voilà après ma longue liste de réponse je vous retouve en bas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Un retour un peu mouvementé**

**Lucy P.O.V**

J'étais toujours appuyé sur la porte de la salle de bain. Après quelques minutes à être dans cette position, je m'étais calmée et je me releva tant bien que mal. Eh bien si une personne m'avait dit que voir Gajeel torse nu me mettrais dans cette état j'aurais traité de menteur.

Je posais mes affaires sur le meuble et je remarquais qu'une odeur de cèdre flotté dans l'air. Je trouvais cette odeur très agréable. Vu que Gajeel avait utilisé la salle de bain avant moi, je devinais sans mal que cette odeur lui appartenait. À la réflexion elle lui allait plutôt bien. Je sentis mes joues rougir et je me mis à mon tour sous la douche pour me remettre les idées en place après m'être déshabillée. Après que mes idées se soient calmer, je pris mon gel douche à la lavande et je m'en savonnai tout le corps. J'entrepris ensuite de me laver les cheveux avec mon shampooing qui sentait aussi la lavande. Je restais quelques minutes sous le jet d'eau chaude pour m'enlever toute la mousse et pour savourer d'être sous l'eau chaude car l'eau de la cascade était froide. Je ressortie ensuite de là, réveillé, les idées plus claire et prête à affronter cette journée. Je me séchai avec une serviette qui été rangé sous le meuble avec les vasques et m'entoura le corps de la serviette. Je me mis devant le miroir dans le but de me coiffer. Je vis le reflet de mon œil droit et je soupirai. Ces griffures me suivront toutes ma vie. Je pris ma brosse à cheveux et j'entrepris de me coiffer. Une idée me traversa l'esprit et je mis ma mèche du côté droit. N'étant pas allé chez le coiffeur depuis quatre mois, mes cheveux avaient bien poussé et ils recouvraient les griffures comme il fallait. De toute façon je ne voyais plus rien de cette œil alors le faite qu'ils les recouvrent ne changer pas grand-chose. Pour ma coiffure, je décidais de les laisser lâche. Je m'habillais des vêtements que j'avais pris qui consistaient de collant noire, une jupe de couleur marron et d'un haut blanc. Je sortis quelques secondes plus tard enfin prête et je vis que Gajeel et Lily m'attendaient dans le salon.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous faite là les garçons ?

-On t'attendait pour aller à la guilde tien, répondit Gajeel

-On est parti ensemble, ce serait bizarre de ne pas revenir ensemble, rajouta Lily

-Merci les garçons sa me va droit au cœur… On y va alors ?

-Tu te sens prête ? Demanda Lily

-Oui si vous êtes avec moi

-T'inquiet on sera avec toi… Allez allons y, dit Gajeel »

J'allais dans la chambre déposer mes affaires de la veille et me mettre des bottes pour ensuite les rejoindre dehors. Gajeel referma la porte derrière moi et on partit vers la guilde.

Alors que Lily marchait devant nous, Gajeel qui était à ma gauche me regardé du coin de l'œil.

« -Qu'est –ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

-Non c'est juste que je venais de remarqué que tu avais changé tes cheveux de côté…

-Oui… Je n'ai pas trop envie que tout le monde me regarde avec tristesse ou de voir que je les écœure avec mes cicatrises.

-Mouais si tu veux »

J'eus un mini sourire en coin. Alors il avait remarqué. Décidément il m'étonnera toujours.

Plus on avançait, plus mon stresse augmentait. Comment les autres allaient nous accueillir ? Comment aller réagir mon ancienne équipe ?

J'étais tellement dans mes réflexions que je faillis rentrer dans quelqu'un mais Gajeel me tira vers lui au dernier moment. Je m'excusais auprès de la personne et une fois qu'elle était loin, je remerciai Gajeel. On reprit ensuite notre marche et au bout de quelques minutes, on arriva devant le bâtiment de la guilde.

Je m'arrêtais et les garçons se retournèrent vers moi, surprit par mon comportement.

« -Sa ne va pas Lucy ? Demanda Lily

-Si c'est que je me demandais… Comment les autres vont réagir ? Je veux dire… Par rapport à mon ancienne équipe… S'ils sont là….

J'entendis Gajeel soupirer et il se rapproche de moi. Il me cola contre son torse, à croire que ça allait devenir une habitude avec lui et je sentais de nouveau l'odeur de cèdre de tout à l'heure qui me détendis un peu.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire et puis nous sommes là nous…

-Oui c'est vrai… Merci Gajeel, je lui dit cette phrase avec un petit sourire aux lèvres »

Il me décolla de son torse et je lui fis un petit sourire. On se dirigea vers les portes grandes ouvertes de la guilde et par lesquels on pouvait entendre le bruit qui des personnes qui étaient dedans se qui me faisait penser qu'il y avait une énième bagarre. Entendre tous ça me fis sourire. Décidément cette guilde ne changera jamais.

On rentra à l'intérieur et effectivement il y avait une bagarre. J'essayais de me frayais un chemin dans la guilde quant soudain j'entendis un bruit à ma droite. Je vis un Elfman volant m'arrivé droit dessus mais je sentis qu'on me tirait vers l'arrière. Je vis Gajeel mettre une droite monumental à Elfman se qui changea sa trajectoire initial pour faire connaissance avec le sol.

« -Non mais sa va pas la tête ? Vous pouvez pas faire attention un peu…

-Calme toi Gajeel… C'est parce que je n'ai pas été assez vigilante.

_Tcheu… T'es trop gentille parfois…

-C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis… Ce n'est pas entièrement de ma faute… Je n'aurai pas pu prévoir qu'un Elfman volant serait là pour nous accueillir de notre retour, rigolais-je

-Tiens Lucy, Gajeel et Lily vous êtes revenue… Bon retour parmi nous… Nous dit Mirajane en souriant alors qu'elle effectuait le service en salle. Votre voyage c'est bien passer ?

-Très bien merci Mira… Le maitre est là ? Lui demandais-je

-Oui il est au bar.

-Bien… Merci Mira on va aller le voir

-Au faite Lucy, ils ne sont pas là, ils sont en mission »

Je lui sourie pour lui dire merci et on se dirigea vers le bar et je vis le maitre assis à même le bar, une chope de bière en main en train de discuter avec Luxus. Je pouvais clairement sentir son odeur, bien plus que les autres. Gajeel m'avait dit que ça m'arriverai de sentir les odeurs des Dragon Slayer et des Good Slayer plus que celle des autres.

« -Tiens Lucy quel plaisir de revoir tes jolies for… Eh de te voir

-Bonjour maitre, comme vous pouvez le voir on est de retour.

-Tu m'en vois ravie. Je sens quelques changements en toi…

-On n'a pas chaumé qu'est-ce que tu crois le vieux, répliqua Gajeel

-Je m'en doute. En tout cas ça fait plaisir de vous revoir. Mais je voudrais tester vos progrès. Venez avec moi à l'arrière du bâtiment. Nous demanda le maitre

-Je viens avec vous. Intervient Luxus »

On se dirigea donc vers l'arrière. Le maitre avait demandé à Luxus et Gajeel de se commencer tout en donnant comme consigne de ne rien détruire et de ne tuer personne. Le combat s'engagea donc et après une bonne heure se fut une victoire de Luxus, même si Gajeel lui avait donné pas mal de fil à retordre. Il ne fallait pas oublier que la foudre à beaucoup d'effets sur l'acier. Ce fut ensuite à mon tour. Je m'élançais donc vers Luxus, qui était aussi mon adversaire, pour débuter un combat au corps à corps mais j'abandonnais bien vite l'idée car il était largement plus fort que moi. Je tournais la tête vers Gajeel et lui demanda silencieusement son avis.

« Va y utilise le, je suis sur que si tu leurs demande ils seront garder le secret… De toute façon ils sont tous à l'intérieur, ils ne seront rien. »

Je lui fis un petit sourire pour lui transmettre mes remercîment et je fis de nouveau face à Luxus. Je lui envoya un hurlement du dragon des neiges mais il le contra par un hurlement du dragon foudroyant. Il prit quant même le dessus sur moi et finalement le maitre mit fin au combat avec une double victoire de Luxus.

« -Alors comme ça tu es une Dragon Slayer maintenant, dit le maitre

-Oui, une Dragon Slayer des neiges.

-C'est pour ça que je sentais plus ton odeur, marmonna Luxus

-Oui et si vous pouviez le garder pour vous s'il vous plait ça me ferait plaisir

-Si c'est ton choix mon enfant… Allons fêter votre retour, dit le maitre

-Attendez j'ai autre chose à vous montrer »

Je soulevais ma mèche de cheveux pour leur montrer mon œil droit et une expression de choc s'inscrivit sur leurs visages. Ils se reprirent très vite et je leur expliquais comment c'était passer nos quatre mois. Ils me promirent de garder toute cette histoire pour eux et retourna ensuite dans la pièce principal. Je partis m'assoir à une table et Gajeel et Lily qui m'avaient tout les deux accompagné s'assirent à leurs tours. Mirajane nous rejoignit au bout d'un moment et elle m'apprit qu'elle et certains autres membres de la guilde m'avaient mis la somme de 2 000 000 joyaux de côté pour mon loyer. Elle m'avait dit que c'était mon cadeau de noël de la part de la guilde vu que nous ne l'avions pas passé avec eux. Je la remercia et elle partit chercher des boissons pour fêter notre retour. Je sentis des larmes de joie couler et une main m'ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux et comprit que c'était Gajeel. Je lui souris et je m'essuyais les larmes restantes. On resta la journée à la guilde et on fêta notre retour avec toutes les personnes présentent. À la fin de la journée de la journée on rentra chez Gajeel. J'ouvris les placards et constata qu'il y avait plus de choix que la veille. Alors que je préparais à manger les garçons m'étaient la table, on mangea et je fis la vaisselle avec l'aide de Gajeel et Lily qui essayaient. On s'assit ensuite sur le canapé et on parla de notre journée mouvementée. C'était un retour un peu mouvementée pour tout le monde. Quant la nuit arriva, je leur souhaitai une bonne nuit et j'allais dans la chambre. Je me mis en pantacourt et un haut et je me couchai. Le sommeil m'emporta rapidement.

**Gajeel P.O.V**

J'entendis que la respiration de Lucy devint plus régulière ce qu'il m'apprit qu'elle c'était endormi. Elle n'avait pas encore vu ses ex coéquipiers ainsi que Levy se qui n'était pas plus mal. J'ouvris doucement la porte de la chambre et vit qu'effectivement elle dormait. Son odeur de lavande m'envahit les narines. Je le regardai quelques secondes de plus et referma sa porte doucement. Elle était une femme forte comparé se que l'on pouvait croire. Je m'allongeai sur le canapé et à mon tour je laissais le sommeil m'emporter.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre est sortie. Ne me tuez pas si vous voulez une suite. A tout les coups j'ai encore coupé ou il faut pas.

On se retrouve au prochain chapitre.

L'aumône pour une review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut à vous oh toi lecteur de passage...**

**Je m'excuse si le chapitre est pas sortie avant c'est car j'ai eux quelques petits problème mais bon il est (enfin) là avec son lot de surpise...**

**Les perso sotn toujours pas à moi et je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes.**

**Passons aux réponses**

**lilylys: Merci pour ta review. Alors l'idée que Gajeel regarde Lucy dormir m'est venue comme çà alors qu'au départ ce n'était pas trop prévue. Après je voulais qu'il la protège de tout sinon le couple ne se mettra jamais en place. Voilà la suite...**

**Marguerite Roxton-Jones: Comme tu le dis pour l'instant le retour se passe bien mais ce n'est que pour l'instant. Après le retour risque d'arriver bientôt...**

**Guest: Tant mieux si tu as stressé c'était le but ^^. Après pour la somme je me suis dis que ça allait faire beaucoup et en plus il faut bien qu'elle la trouve d'où l'idée du cadeau. Voilà le prochain chapitre.**

**Lulu-chan: Oui il faut bien qu'elle y retourne. APrès pour la confrontation ça risque d'être bientôt...**

**Sabiinou Valdez DiAngelo: Oui je me suis souvenu des premier tomes où le vieux est un pervers alors je me suis dis pourquoi pas le remettre ici. Après là j'ai coupé... Je te laisse la surprise ^^ ...**

**FairyFan: Bienvenue à toi. ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes. Il faudra que tu t'y habitue que ça sois coupé au mauvais endroit.**

**ItaNaru love: Hey à toi aussi. Contenet que tu trouves le chapitre super. Voilà la suite.**

**Didie: Hé Hé Hé contente que tu la trouve toujour aussi bien et ça me fais plaisir vue que tu me postes des reviews depuis le premier chapitre. Après pour la rencontre ça sera bientôt.**

**Anais Malfoy-Nott: Oh un roman comme réponse... J'aime ça ^^. You are back ! Bravo pour ton 12 en math. Après possible que je te sois rentré dedans il y a longtemp mais j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge amnésique (pauvre poisson). Moi aussi je trouve mes cadeaux cool et la serie je te la conseil en vostfr, les voix sont mieux. Après j'adore les odeurs de parfums et gel douche mais pas autant que Ichiya. Toi aussi c'est lavande... Copieuse (je rigole). Toi aussi ta concience te parle ? Comme le monde est petit... Bref revenons à nos moutons. J'espère que je t'ai pas totalement tué avec le "Elfman volan". En même temps Gajeel allait pas rester sans rien faire. Merde c'est un homme non ? Et oui vive les hommes beaux, grands et fort (bave en imaginant Gajeel toese nue). Bref (s'essuis la bave). Pour le cadeau... Bah ils font parit d'une même famille non ? Alors on aide un minimum les membres de cette famille. Et oui plus il y a de chapitre plus il y a de révélations (petites étoiles dans les yeux). Bref à ta prochaine review.**

**Voilà pour les réponses. Je vous retrouve en bas. **

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Quant les ennuis reviennent.**

**Lucy P.O.V**

Je me réveillais avec le chant des oiseaux et j'ouvris les yeux avec difficultés. Je me redressais et me frottais l'œil gauche, comme une enfant, car je n'étais pas tout à fait réveillée. Je regardais par la fenêtre et je vis que le jour venais à peine de se lever. Je décidais de faire de même. À peine sortis du lit que je m'étirais comme un chat sortant de ça sieste et je sentis mon dos craquer un peu. Je sortais de la chambre et regarda vers les fauteuils. Je vis que Gajeel et Lily dormaient encore et contrairement à ce que je m'imaginais, Gajeel ne ronflait pas. Un sourire doux se dessina sur mes lèvres car je l'ai trouvaient attendrissant. C'est en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible que je déjeunai, pour éviter de les réveiller.

Je partis ensuite vers la chambre et je pris mes vêtements pour la journée. Je ressortais de la chambre et me dirigea ensuite, tout en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, vers la salle de bain dans le but de me préparer. Je me pris une douche tiède et en ressortie fraiche et réveillée. Je m'essuyais le corps et m'habilla de mes vêtements. Pansant que les garçons dormaient toujours, je sortais de la salle de bain, habillais mais une serviette sur la tête etles cheveux pas sec dans le but de poser mes affaires.

« -Salut Miss…

-Bonjour Lucy… Bien dormis ?

Je relevais la serviette qui bouchait légèrement la vue pour découvrir Gajeel et Lily qui déjeunaient à la cuisine.

-Bonjour Lily… Salut Gajeel. Oui j'ai bien dormis et vous ?

-Oui pas mal, me répondit Lily

-Tss je vois pas pourquoi je devrais te répondre, répliqua Gajeel

-Je prends ça pour un oui alors… La place est bientôt libre…

-D'accord mais prends ton temps, me dit Lily »

Je lui souris et me dirigea dans vers la chambre quant je réalisai que Gajeel m'avait appelé Miss et non Bunny Girl. Un sourire encore plus grand ce dessina sur mes lèvres. J'aimais bien ce surnom. Suite à cette constatation, je rentrais dans la chambre et déposais mes affaires pour dormir pliaient pour les mettre sur le lit que j'entrepris de faire. Une fois le lit fait et mes affaires rangés, je repartis pour la salle d'eau pour me coiffer. Je me coiffais donc et ressortis pour laisser la place.

Je rentrais de nouveau dans la chambre pour ranger une de mes affaires que j'avais oubliées dans la salle d'eau. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et je vis Gajeel prendre de ses affaires dans la commode. Alors qu'il allait sortir, je lui dis que j'aimais bien mon nouveaux surnom mais ne reçu comme réponse qu'un grommellement de mots que je n'avais pas compris. Il ressortit bien vite suite à ça et je soupirais. Je ne cherchai pas plus loin car je n'allais pas trouver la solution.

Pour l'attendre, je pris une de mes feuilles et entrepris d'écrire une lettre à ma mère lui racontant les quatre mois d'entrainement ainsi que mon retour à la guilde et ma cohabitation avec les garçons. Tout ce que je ne lui ai pas raconté avant car je n'avais pas pris de quoi écrire. Une fois chose faite, je soupirais car j'étais assez fière de moi et espérée que mes parents, là où ils étaient, seraient fiers de moi aussi.

Je mis mes chaussures et repartis vers le salon, dans le but d'attendre Gajeel sur les fauteuils mais je trouvai la vaisselle salle de Gajeel dans l'évier. Je me décidais à la faire et Lily qui était dans le salon m'aida de bon cœur. Gajeel sortait quelque instant plus tard et alla dans la chambre pour en ressortir après quelques minutes après.

Une fois tout le monde prêt nous quittons la maison pour aller à la guilde. Le trajet se passa bien et nous avions décidé de partir en mission aujourd'hui car 2 000 000 joyaux ça ne tombaient pas du ciel. Arriver devant la guilde le bruit habituel sortait des portes grandes ouvertes. On pouvait voir des tables, des chaises, des choses non identifiés et des gens volaient à travers la pièce. On rentra et Gajeel se mit à mon côté droit au cas où et intérieurement je l'en remerciais tout en me sentant mal car j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour éviter le même accident qu'avec Elfman. On arriva devant le bar et Mirajane, qui nettoyait un verre, nous accueillit avec le sourire. Elle me dit qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus et cette nouvelle me mit de bonne humeur car je n'étais pas encore prête à les affronter. Elle nous demanda si on commandait quelque chose et Lily lui demanda un jus de kiwi et me proposa de prendre une boisson avec lui. Je lui dis que je n'allais rien commandé car je n'allais pas pouvoir tout payer et que de toute façon je n'avais rien sur moi pour payer. Gajeel me dit qu'il me l'offrait et que je n'avais pas à le rembourser. Je pris donc un jus de pomme-cassis et m'assis avec eux à une table.

Une fois notre commande fini, je demandais aux garçons de me suivre au panneau d'affichage des missions. Je regardais toutes les missions proposées mais la récompense la plus haute ne dépassé pas les 500 000 joyaux. À croire que toutes celle qui étaient les mieux payés été déjà prise et vus que n'étant pas mage de rang S je ne pouvais pas prendre de mission S classe qui étaient bien payés je devais me contenter de ça. Je leur proposais de partir pour celle-ci et ils acceptèrent. La mission était de retrouver un livre à la bibliothèque de Magnolia. Le livre s'appelait _Les Chroniques Draconiques_ un livre qui rien que par le titre allait être intéressant et allait me plaire. Je me demandais si une fois trouvé je pourrai l'emprunter pour le lire. Il fallait qu'une fois arriver je pose la question. On se dirigea donc vers la bibliothèque, une fois que Mirajane a validé la mission. Arrivé à destination, on se présenta au commanditaire qui était la bibliothécaire et elle nous expliqua que le livre recherché était une sorte de grimoire noir avec des stries et le titre était doré. On allait aux archives et je lui demandai si une fois trouvé, je pouvais l'emprunter et elle accepta.

On se séparait et je me dirigeai dans l'un des rayons dans le but de trouver le livre de la mission. Inutile de dire que j'en profitais pour feuilleter certain livre. C'est en fin de journée que Lily le trouva vers le fond des archives. Nous rejoignions la bibliothécaire et elle nous remercia pour notre aide. Comme promis, elle me laissa le livre pour une durée de cinq jours et pas un de plus puis elle nous donna la récompense que les garçons me laissèrent. Je proposai aux garçons de faire un tour dans la salle principal et ils approuvèrent. Je me trouvais une chaise pas loin de la vitre qui donné une vue imprenable sur le soleil couchant de fin de journée sur notre ville. Je commençais ma lecture et bien vite je me pris dans le livre. L'histoire se passait à l'époque où les dragons étaient vus comme des « Rois ». Je repensai à se que le dragon de jade nous avait parlé et en déduisis que c'était avant que certain dragon décidèrent d'apprendre aux humains leurs magie. Je sentais que se livre allait bien me plaire. Je demandais à notre commanditaire quel heure il était et elle m'apprit qu'il était dans les alentours de 18h30. Remarquant qu'il était si tard, je dis aux garçons qu'il était temps que l'on parte car nous n'allions pas passer notre soirée.

On retourna à la guilde car nous n'avions pas spécialement envie de rentrer de suite. On arriva bien vite et la même ambiance que le matin était au rendez-vous mais en même temps Fairy Tail sans animation c'était un peu triste. On allait vers le bar pour parler avec Mira qui remarqua le livre que je tenais en main mais elle ne me fit aucune réflexion. Alors que je discutais joyeusement avec Gajeel, Lily et Mira, un mauvais pressentiment me prit le cœur en étau. Je sentais qu'il allait se passer quelque chose et que ça me concernait. Mes battements de cœurs s'accélérèrent au fur et à mesure que mon angoisse augmentait. D'un coup les portes de la guilde, que l'on avait poussé après qu'on les a franchit plus tôt, s'ouvrirent dans un fracas épouvantable pour mes oreilles qui n'étaient pas encore habitués. Des odeurs que je n'avais pas sentis depuis longtemps, me prirent au nez avec une plus forte que les autres. Le silence se fit suite à cette intervention et les bagarres s'arrêtèrent. Je vis Mirajane se tendre d'un coup alors qu'elle souhaita la bienvenue aux arrivant d'une voix qui légèrement tremblante. Je sentis un regard se poser sur moi et il devint d'un coup très insistant. Je ne m'étais toujours pas retournée car j'appréhendais de trouver des personnes que je ne voulais pas voir. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me retournais lentement et se que je vis me confirma mes soupesons. Une vois, que je n'avais pas entendue depuis presque quatre mois s'éleva se qui me donna une preuve de plus sur l'identité des personnes.

« Lucy c'est bien toi ? »

Oh non…. Quant les ennuis reviennent avec moi ce n'est pas à moitié.

* * *

Voilà Voilà le chapitre 10 est sortis. Je passe au chapitre à deux chiffres... Trop heureuse

Si tu as aimé le chapitre tape 1

Si tu trouve que l'auteur écrit pour les mouches (en claire que c'est nul) tape 2

Si tu trouves que l'auteur à (encore) coupé où il faut pas et que tu veux la tuer tape 3

Ou pour plus d'option taper l'auteur sans trop lui faire mal


End file.
